


Drawing on Skin

by ValkerieRupert



Series: Pride Month 2018 Fics [7]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Asexual Amethyst (Steven Universe), Gen, Mentions of the Holocaust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 11:10:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14872652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValkerieRupert/pseuds/ValkerieRupert
Summary: Rose helps Amethyst with internalized homophobia.





	Drawing on Skin

**Author's Note:**

> Human/High school AU.  
> This one's actually based on a true story (only I'm not ace like Amethyst).  
> Reasoning behind headcanon: I always thought all gems were lesbians, and Amethyst is a gem, so it makes sense. And it makes sense for her to be asexual because her colour scheme matches the pride flag.

The Holocaust.   
It was the part of English class that all of the class looked forward to with worried fascination, like a horror movie that they really didn't want to see but couldn't help but watch. Normally the class was loud and full of chatter, sarcastic comments on the teacher saying something silly or how stupid what they were learning was, but nobody dared joke about this.  
Even when class was over and it was time for lunch, the seriousness still didn't free the students. After a few minutes they would be joking around as usual, but mentioning what they had learned in any sort of joking context was completely taboo, and understandably so. Rose, being Jewish herself, always seemed somewhat distant and thoughtful after these classes; nobody could blame her, considering that her grandparents had been in the Holocaust themselves.  
But even if she was a little distant, she still wasn't unobservant, and Rose was known for being better than most at telling when her friends were acting different. So of course it wasn't long before she noticed that someone was drifting away from the group, staring at nothing, when she was usually the life of the party (well, the life of the lunchtime).   
"Amethyst? Are you okay?"  
Amethyst hastily turned to face her, rubbing her upper arm nervously. "Uh, yeah, I'm fine-"  
"What's that on your hand?"  
"Oh, umm..." mumbled Amethyst, stepping forward so that Rose could properly see the symbol on her hand. "I- well- I got bored in class and I started drawing on myself-"  
"A pink triangle?"  
Amethyst was no artist, but she did sometimes sketch things in class when she was bored; most of it never got past the sketching stage since she was too lazy to clean it up and colour it in, but it wouldn't make sense for her to draw random shapes on herself.  
"Yeah, well, I had gotten my highlighters out because we had to find the key words in that text, and-"  
"Amethyst, I know more about the Holocaust than anyone else here, and I also know a lot about LGBT stuff. You can tell me. I know what that symbol was used for in Nazi Germany."  
Amethyst blushed. "Promise you won't tell anyone?"   
"I promise."  
The shorter girl sighed. "Okay, I guess there's no point denying it now. I'm gay. Like, _really_ gay. And I think I might be ace too."  
Rose smiled. "I knew it. Welcome to the club! So, why did you draw that triangle?"  
Amethyst shrugged. "I dunno, it's just that all this stuff we've been learning...well, everyone always talks about all the Jews that were killed in the Holocaust, and I know that that's really awful, but it just feels like nobody cares about the gay people that died. I mean, the teacher still calls them- still calls us- homosexuals. Like, it's not like homosexual is a bad word, but...I dunno, it just seems weird and overly formal. Like they don't think we're people."  
Rose sighed. "Yeah, I know. People need to be more aware of the full extent of Hitler's crimes."  
Amethyst chuckled. "Yeah..."  
Rose pointed to the triangle on her friend's hand. "You should probably wash that off now. Peridot and Pearl are bound to know what it means, and I wouldn't be surprised if the others knew too."  
Amethyst shugged, stared at the triangle on her left hand, and promptly licked the palm of her right hand and used her spit to rub the pink mark off. Rose stared. "Err..."  
"Hey, if it's gross and it works, it ain't gross!"  
"Umm, I think you mean that if it's stupid and it works-"  
"If I'd meant that, I would have said it."


End file.
